


you and i (make a pretty good team)

by ftmpeter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i love peter: a novel by me, very slight ignorant language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmpeter/pseuds/ftmpeter
Summary: They’re both sitting outside on the porch when Peter speaks up."Hey, Morg?""Yeah?"He gnaws on his bottom lip, considering his next move. "Do you know what the wordtransgendermeans?"
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 391





	you and i (make a pretty good team)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! so i changed my username a few days ago to ftmpeter which is.. good timing for this to be uploaded. i used to be casualmarches, but if i’m being honest i never really vibed with it. this one, however, is very true to my personality
> 
> also: i didn’t make this fic part of my trans!peter series because i don’t see it as connected to that universe. you’re welcome to think that it is, though. either way, enjoy some peter & morgan because they give me life

They’re both sitting outside on the porch when Peter speaks up.

"Hey, Morg?"

Morgan doesn’t stop coloring, nor does she look up from where she is carefully filling in the sun she had drawn on her piece of paper with a particularly bright shade of yellow. "Yeah?"

He gnaws on his bottom lip, considering his next move. "Do you know what the word  _ transgender  _ means?"

"I.. think so?" She tilts her head, deep in thought. After a second, she nods enthusiastically. "Yeah! Daddy told me about it once!"

Peter blinks, taken aback. Tony would never out him to someone if he didn’t know for a fact that he was okay with it, so what exactly did he tell Morgan? Before he can ask more, though, she’s already blabbering on.

"Daddy said that it means someone’s inside gender doesn’t match their outside," she says. "So they change it. Sometimes."

That.. is actually pretty straightforward. Peter can’t help but be impressed with Tony’s child-friendly approach, even if it is a little simplified.

"Well, Daddy’s right," he says. Morgan laughs.

"He always is!"

Peter smiles. "I don’t know about  _ that _ part."

She giggles, going back to her crayons and picking out a baby blue for the sky. They lapse into another silence, only punctuated by her scribbles and Peter’s shaky breathing. Why is he so  _ nervous? _

"You wanna know something cool?"

_ Okay, maybe not cool. More like terrifying, even though you are literally a five year old and this should  _ not  _ be that hard - _

"Sure!" Morgan says, lighting up. She loves learning new things regardless of what the subject matter is, something that he, Tony, and Pepper find absolutely adorable. "Tell me!"

"I was getting to that, squirt," Peter chides, poking her in the side. She yelps and swats his hand away, but obediently falls silent as she listens with rapt attention.

" _I’m _ transgender," he finally says. His heart picks up speed, as it never ceases to do when he’s talking about this kind of thing.

Morgan’s eyes widen.

"You are?"

"Yep." Peter deliberately pops the  _P_ at the end. "What do you think that means?"

She thinks. "You.. you used to be a girl?"

Peter barely manages to suppress his flinch.  _ She’s young. She doesn’t know. _

"Kind of. It.. okay, it means that when I was born, the doctors who delivered me thought I was a girl, just like they did with you," he says. "So everyone else thought I was too. And that’s usually fine. Like, you’re fine with it, right?"

"Yeah! I’m a girl," Morgan states very matter-of-factly. "But you weren’t?"

For just a second, Peter marvels at how fast his baby sister seems to understand things. "Well, I  _ thought _ I was. But later I realized that I wasn’t. I was actually a boy the whole time."

"Woah," she breathes. "So the doctors were wrong?"

"They were, but that’s not their fault. I just didn’t know it at the time, so I couldn’t tell them," Peter explains, not wanting Morgan to suddenly think that doctors are untrustworthy. It’s hard enough to drag her to the dentist. "I did eventually, though. I told my Aunt May, and now I’m Peter."

Morgan seems to take in that information. "You’re right. That’s  _ so _ cool."

The weight that was on Peter’s chest gets just a tiny bit smaller. "So you don’t see me any different?"

"Of course not!" She blows her hair out of her face, looking perplexed. "Why would I?"

Peter feels tears prick his eyes at that, and he wipes them away as discreetly as possible.  _ God, you’re too pure for this world. _

"No reason." He wishes that he could preserve this somehow, find a way to keep Morgan’s innocence and unwavering trust in everyone safe and sound. He’s torn away from those thoughts, however, when the front door opens and Tony walks out.

" _There’s _ my two troublemakers. I was looking for you."

"Daddy!" Morgan immediately hops down from her seat, rushing over to her father and extending her arms. Tony gets the message and lifts her up. Once she gets situated on his side, he looks over at Peter.

"What are you guys doing out here?" He asks, eyes surveying the mess of art supplies that litter the table. "Plotting my demise?"

Peter gasps in mock offense. "We would  _ never _ do that, Mr. Stark."

"Right, right," he says, and Morgan pipes up.

"Petey was telling me that he’s tra-tras-transgender!" Peter internally cringes at her butchering of the word, as well as the loud announcement of his being trans. He hasn’t really gotten used to the openness that comes along with.. well, existing. 

"Did he now?" Tony raises his eyebrows at Peter, and he knows exactly what he’s thinking -  _ since when did you get that courage? _ He turns to Morgan, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "And what did you think?"

A surge of gratefulness goes through Peter at that. Tony wants to ensure that Morgan understands and doesn’t do anything that would, intentionally or not, make him uncomfortable.

"I thought it was awesome!"

"Awesome?" Tony repeats, quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh! It’s like the Transformers!"

Peter stifles a laugh. Tony opens his mouth to say something, probably about how _no_ , it is _not_ like the Transformers, but he just shakes his head instead.

"Okay. Anyway, Pepper made some lemonade that’s just _calling_ my name, so I figured I’d give you guys a heads-up before it’s gone."

"Wait!" Morgan cries, struggling in Tony’s grip. "Let me down! I want lemonade!"

"You sure, pumpkin? You just wanted me to pick you up, I’m not sure if I should let you - "

Morgan succeeds in breaking free before he can finish, and practically hits the floor running while yelling for her mother. Peter snickers at the expression on Tony’s face.  He goes to maneuver himself around Tony to get to the door, but the man stops him.

"Aw, c’mon, I want lemonade too - "

"I’m proud of you, kid," Tony says quietly, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You know, for telling Morgan. That took guts."

Peter blushes. "It’s not that big of a deal."

"Oh, shush. You care what she thinks. Remember when she brushed you off to play with Rhodes that one time? I think you almost cried."

"I have no idea what you’re talking about."

"Or when she said you sucked at Mario Kart? I’m pretty sure you had an existential crisis after that."

"Mr. Stark."

"Peter."

"You’re insufferable."

"I prefer to call that my unique and charming personality."

"Good _bye_ , Mr. Stark." Peter ducks into the cabin, smiling so hard it’s beginning to ache. He wonders how the completely closeted version of himself would react to where he is now.


End file.
